


Not Expected

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Annoyed Raven, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Erik comes over to break it off with Charles, but something else happens instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fiction that makes me happy. I hope that you enjoy it as well. Thank you for reading.

 

"This is not what I expected."

Charles and Erik laid naked under a sheet in Charles's bed.

 Charles mumbled a sleepy reply.

"Hmmm?"

 "Well, when I came over here to break up with you…I didn't think we'd end up in bed."

 Charles chewed his lip.

"Are you still breaking up-"

 "No, Charles. You gave many good arguments on why we should stay together. You've definitely made your case."

Erik slowly pulled the sheet lower and moved to straddle Charles. 

"Now, let me show you a few of my own thoughts on the matter."

 

 

Later in the Kitchen, Charles and his sister Raven talk.

"Gross. You and Erik had make-up sex, didn't get you?"

Charles smiles.

"Three times."

Raven pulled her hair into a ponytail before she attacked the frying pan in the sink.

"Ugh.  Don't tell me more. Really Charles, limits please. "

  
Charles leaned against the kitchen table and stared at a plate of eggs and sausage.

"Raven, this looks delicious."

He picked up a link and started to gnaw on it.

"I do so love a bit of sausage."

"God, Charles.  Just shut up. You're such a perv. It's a wonder that I even live with you. You're terrible."

 Charles smirked.

"So, why did you two break up anyway?"

 Charles deflated into a chair.

"He asked me to move in with him."

Raven dropped the pan.

"The hell, Charles? "

"Yeah."

"And of course you freaked out."

"Hey!"

"You freaked out and started some unrelated shit. Pushed Erik away. So he'd break it off."

Charles was silent, so Raven took it as agreement.

"And then he came over to break it off…but it didn't happen.  What did he say?"

Charles looked up with wet eyes.

"He said that he loved me. That he wanted to be with me, but that I needed to feel the same.  That he was sorry if he pushed me, but that he just knew that we were meant for each other. He said that he'd step back and give me some room. And he would wait until I was ready."

"Wow."

"I know."

A pause. Raven narrows her eyes  at her brother.

"So, you're moving in with him?"

Charles threw his hands up in the air and rushes out of the room but not before grabbing the plate of food.

 

  

In his room, Charles found Erik still naked stretched out under the sheet. Charles put down the plate with a loud clatter and a scowling countenance.

"What is it Charles?  What's wrong?"

"It's my sister. I told her that we made up and do you know what she asked me? She asked me if we were moving in together. Can you believe that?"

"Uh, I'm confused.  Aren't we moving in together? "

Charles sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend eating another sausage link.

"Yes, of course.  But for her to assume it…"

"Baby, you know that you're not making any sense right now."

Charles huffed.

"Charles,  I think that you're too sensitive."

"It's just that Raven always rubs me the wrong way."

"Well how about you let me rub you the right way."

Erik snatched the food out of his hand.

"Hey, I was eating that. Why did you take that from me?"

"I was getting jealous.  There's only one sausage that I want in your mouth -mine."

Charles rolled his eyes.

"God, your jokes are terrible."

"Oh, you like them. Admit it."

"I will do no such thing."

 

Erik tugged Charles down until he was laying on the bed and kissed him.

"Babe, I know relationship things scare you. But, I promise that you'll love living with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We can spend entire weekends in bed, for one thing."

Charles looked thoughtful.

"That does sound nice."

"And my place is within walking distance to your favorite cafe."

"Oh, you're good.  I'm feeling better again. "

Charles moved to lay his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Charles,  I love you. "

"I love you too.," he replied with a little peck to Erik's chest.


End file.
